


Hope

by elizabeth_rice



Series: Teen Wolf Seasons 1 and 2: Missing Scenes [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon - TV, Mid-Canon, Missing Scene, Season/Series 02, Series, Short, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 08:56:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabeth_rice/pseuds/elizabeth_rice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follows the events of s2 finale. Stiles confronts Chris Argent about Erica and Boyd. Scott and Derek search fruitlessly for the two missing Betas and Gerard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how much time passes between the confrontation with Gerard and when Derek and co. find the Alpha pack's symbol on the front door of Hale house. So in my fanon the conversation between Stiles and Derek takes place before the Alpha pack put their symbol on the front door.

Stiles glanced at Lydia and Jackson murmuring to each other. He asked Lydia, "Hey, Lydia? Do you guys want a ride?"

Lydia nodded and took Jackson's hand. Mr. Argent stepped forward to say something but Lydia raised her hand to stop him.

"He's coming with me," Lydia said. No one argued with her after that.

Lydia and Jackson got into Stiles' jeep, but Stiles paused by the driver's side door. He watched Mr. Argent turn to Allison and put his arm around her. Scott was standing next to Allison. Stiles called out to Mr. Argent and walked up to them.

"I want to know what you've done with Erica and Boyd," Stiles said.

Mr. Argent looked surprised. "How did you know--?"

"Just answer the question."

Mr. Argent just looked at him for a moment. Scott was waiting for his answer too. Mr. Argent said, "I let them go."

Stiles asked, "What does that mean? If that's a metaphor--"

"I let them leave, Stiles."

Stiles stared at Mr. Argent. He didn't look like he was lying. Stiles glanced at Scott and asked, "Is he lying?"

Scott shook his head. "No."

Stiles felt relieved. He turned to Scott and said, "You've got to find them."

Scott nodded and said he would. Stiles headed back to his jeep but he stopped and turned back.

"Why did you grab them? Gerard said that Betas would never betray their Alpha so-- why?" Stiles asked. Stiles could think of only one reason to capture Erica and Boyd: to eliminate Derek's pack so it'd be easier to kill him.

Mr. Argent didn't say anything. He only stared at Stiles and then he dropped his gaze. Allison was standing between her father and Scott with her head bowed.

Stiles shook his head, disgusted, and headed towards his jeep. He saw Derek glaring furiously at Mr. Argent. Isaac was hugging himself and looked worried. Peter didn't look surprised.

Stiles opened the door to his jeep and got in.

"What was that about?" Lydia asked.

Stiles started his jeep and glanced at her. He didn't _want_ to tell her but she probably needed to know about the danger Jackson was in.

***

The next day Stiles was sitting on the lacrosse field with Scott.

"You weren't surprised to see Peter?" Scott asked.

Stiles shook his head and said, "Lydia told me everything on the drive over."

Stiles told Scott what Lydia had told him and then he asked Scott about Gerard, what had happened before he arrived. Scott told him. Stiles was shocked to learn that Gerard got the bite.

"Dude, I don't think that's how mountain ash is supposed to work," Stiles said.

"Deaton said it might work."

Stiles raised his finger and pointed out, "Might. But there's no guarantee."

Scott shrugged, "But it worked."

"How do you know that? Did you find his body?" Stiles asked. "Deaton, Derek and you have been searching everywhere. None of you has found anything."

Scott exhaled and dropped backwards on the grass. He stared up at the sky and said, "We'll find him."

Stiles plucked a few grass blades and said, "Or he'll find us."

Scott turned to face him, "Unless he's dead."

Stiles hoped that was true. But they would have found his body by now if that was true. He shook his head, "This is what happens when you keep me out of the loop."

Scott winced, "I didn't want to risk Gerard or anyone finding out."

Stiles' face grew hot with resentment and shame. "You mean now that we know how I spilled my guts out to Gerard."

Scott sat back up and looked at Stiles. "That's not what I meant."

Stiles was shaking his head as Scott spoke, "Scott, just-- Forget I said anything, okay?"

Scott put his hand on Stiles' shoulder. "I'd told you Derek had left the train depot." Scott hugged his knees and said, "If Gerard had sent his hunters there... well, I'm glad he didn't come after you again thinking you'd lied to him."

That was the reason why Stiles had given it up so easily because according to Scott that was Derek's last known location and Stiles had hoped that it was safe to give up. Stiles asked, "So where are you going to search next for Erica and Boyd?"

"The woods," Scott replied. "Derek said their scent is strongest there."

***

The next night, Derek came into Stiles' room. Stiles asked, "Any luck finding Erica and Boyd?"

Derek shook his head. "I found traces of them in the woods. I went back to the house a few times. I'm hoping they'd show up there."

"What about Gerard?" Stiles asked.

Derek scowled. "Nothing."

"Do you think he's dead?" Stiles asked hesitantly.

Derek shook his head. "I don't know. I want to be sure. I have to see his body with my own eyes."

"Because of the bite?" Stiles thought he might be taking his life in his own hands by mentioning that but he was worried about this too.

Derek looked up sharply. He looked angry. "Scott told you. Did he also tell you that he was betraying us to Gerard the whole time?"

"What?"

"He told Gerard that Jackson was the Kanima," Derek said.

Stiles shook his head, disbelieving. "No. He wouldn't. He wanted to save Jackson."

Derek looked away and exhaled. "He said he only did it because Gerard threatened to kill his mom."

Stiles looked down remembering how he'd broken into a cold sweat because the Hunters had merely mentioned his dad. It hadn't even been necessary to threaten his dad's life to force Stiles to co-operate. Stiles also recalled what Lydia had done to escape Peter's clutches.

"I'm sorry," Stiles said but he didn't look up, till he felt Derek's gaze on him.

Derek eventually looked away and just shrugged. After a moment, he said, "I knew Gerard was dying. But I thought he was angry and wanted to take as many werewolves to the grave with him as he could. I didn't know he wanted to save himself... He should never have got the bite."

Stiles agreed with that. Stiles took a deep breath and tried to sound cheerful. "It'll be fine. We'll find Erica and Boyd. We'll even find Gerard."

Derek didn't look at him as he said, "I just want to find Erica and Boyd alive."

Stiles lost his fake cheeriness and hunched his shoulders. "Yeah."

**Author's Note:**

> Now number-wise or timeline-wise, this is the last part of this series. I've written a few missing scenes from season 1 as well and I've decided to add them to this series itself. So there's one more missing scene from season 2 and a few from season 1. Then this series will be complete.
> 
> Edit: Since these are missing scenes, anyone can borrow from here. But please include a link to the story or the series in your notes or wherever. Thank you.


End file.
